Hermione at Hogwarts
by LauraWeasley87
Summary: This is the fourth story in the series after When Opposites Attract, The Bookworm and the Buisnessman and Love and War. It had been four long months since the horrific Battle of Hogwarts and lives were beginning to be rebuilt. How would Fred and Hermione's relationship last when Hermione returns to finish her NEWTS at Hogwarts? Some of this will be written from Hermione's POV.
1. Introduction

Please read the previous three stories in this series before reading this one.

s/8898126/1/When-Opposite-s-Attract

s/9313926/1/The-Bookworm-and-the-business-man-When-Opposite-s-Attrack-Sequel

s/9511111/1/War-is-Over

Introduction  
Hermione Granger was known as the brightest witch of the age and was a member of the now famous Golden Trio who had helped defeat Voldemort. Hermione had gone on the run with her friends; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, George Weasley and her boyfriend Fred Weasley to hunt down horcruxes in a bid to get rid of Lord Voldemort once and for all.

Harry had succeed in defeating Voldemort. Now that he had finally gone, Hermione was returning to Hogwarts to finish her NEWTS along with Ron, Harry and Ginny but leaving behind Fred, who she had been dating for three years.

The wizarding world was slowly getting their lives back on track and Hogwarts was opening it's doors on September 1st for the start of a brand new term. Would life at Hogwarts ever be the same for the war's golden girl? Would being away from Fred ruin their relationship for good? Would life ever be the same for the wizarding community or would the ghosts of the war, have changed the lives of people for better or worse?


	2. Chapter 1 - Leaving

Please remember if you've read my previous stories, you'd know that I've kept several characters alive.

Chapter 1 – Leaving (Hermione's POV)  
I stood waving out the window of the Hogwarts Express at my boyfriend Fred Weasley and the rest of the Weasley family. Tears filled my eyes as the red steam engine pulled out of Kings Cross station, leaving sunny London behind us. It was off to the Scottish highlands to Hogwarts we went. I shot one final look out the window at the group of red heads who were frantically waving at the train. I sat down beside Ginny and across from Harry, Ron and Neville who I was sharing a compartment with. The compartment door opened and our good friend Luna Lovegood entered, with her wand stuck behind her right ear. Luna smiled at us then sat down on Ginny's other side.

"Hello everyone." She smiled. "How is everyone?"  
"Very good, thanks Luna." Ginny replied.  
"Good, yeah." Ron added.  
"I'm not too bad thanks, Luna." Harry said.  
"Good, Luna." Neville added, blushing slightly.  
"Hermione?" Luna asked, peering around Ginny to see me.  
"I'm good thank you." I answered.

I wasn't really in the mood for talking to be honest. I took my Oliver Twist book from my bag as reading always calms me down. I was quite nervous about returning to Hogwarts after everything that had happened. I was always going to return to finish my studies though. McGonagall didn't have to ask me twice. Crookshanks jumped up onto my lap, lying down with a content purr then fell asleep. I found the page in which I had marked with a bookmark and began reading, loosing myself in the story and blocking out my friend's coversations.

Just when I thought I had some peace, the carriage door flew open, which was Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. The Patil twins weren't far behind the two boys. Parvati informed us that Lavender Brown wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts yet due to the injuries she sustained at the battle when she was bitten by Freynir Greyback. She was recovering well but her parents insisted that she get home schooled until she was fit to return.

"They are hopeful that she'll be back after Halloween or Christmas, depending." Parvati explained.

As soon as the others left, the door opened again with Ernie, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and Justin, who came to say "hello" to us all and to see how we all were. It was very clear that everyone wanted to pay us a visit to see Harry and congratulate him on defeating Voldemort. Harry would just shake their hands and thank them politely, being as modest as ever.

Several students passed our compartment just to catch a glimpse of the famous Harry Potter or to peer their heads around the door to congratulate him. Everytime I'd settle myself down with my book, the door would screech open again as another head peered around it.

Then the lunch trolley arrived and I hadn't managed to get one single page of my book read. I guess I should have been happy that so many people were showing support and happiness towards Harry rather than shouting abuse at him or wanting to hex him like previous years. Ron too seemed to be enjoying his new found fame and lapped up any attention that was thrown at him. I, on the other hand just wanted some peace and quiet to read but I guess that being friends with Harry Potter does come with some unwanted attention. I did wish that Fred and George were with us and a pang of sadness hit me when I realised I didn't know when I'd see my boyfriend again.  
 ********

After having some lunch, the boys began playing exploding snap followed by muggle snap which Harry had taught Ron. Luna and Ginny were discussing make up and jewellery. Luna had started making her own jewellery and was showing Ginny and I some of the items she had made. She had made herself a beautiful bracelet which had a hare on it, her patronus.

"Would you like me to make you both one?" She asked us.  
"Oh you don't have to do that, Luna." I replied.  
"I'd love one, Luna. That is very kind of you." Ginny replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Luna would not take no for an answer and insisted on making me a bracelet with an otter on it which is my patronus.

"You should make loads of them and sell them around Hogwarts." Ginny suggested.  
"I don't think they'd sell." Luna answered.  
"I think they would. Loads of girls would want to buy them." Ginny replied.  
"That's how Fred and George started out with their joke shop, by selling their products to other students." Ron piped in.  
"I'd help you." Ginny offered.  
"That would be lovely, thank you Ginny." Luna replied.  
"You wouldn't get in trouble because you're not selling dangerous products." Ginny said.

Luna difted into the world of thought, closing her eyes for a short while. It was then that I noticed the necklace which hung around her neck. It wasn't her usual butterbeer cork one that she was known for wearing. It was actually a duplicate of her Dumbledore's Army coin which she had made slightly smaller and attached it onto a gold chain.

"I didn't want to use the actual coin in case we want to use them again." Luna said.  
"Why would we want to use them again?" Ron asked, eyeing Luna suspiciously.  
"In case we ever want to meet up and have a party or something." Ginny answered.  
"That would be a really good idea." Luna smiled.  
"Did the rest of you bring your coins?" Ginny asked.

There were a chorus of 'yes' from everyone. I was glad I wasn't the only one who had brought my DA coin with me.

"Lets hope we won't need it for defence lessons again." Ron chortled.  
"Well Lupin is teaching Defence Against the dark arts again so we shouldn't need them." I said.  
"Oh, I'm so happy that Professor Lupin is coming back to teach us. He was very, very good." Luna said.  
"He was the best defence teacher we had." Harry stated.  
"Mad Eye would have been good, had he not been your man crouch." Ron said.  
"He did actually teach us stuff though which was the worst part of it." Harry answered, shuddering slightly.  
"Yeah mate, you were able to throw off the imperius curse." Neville said.  
"He shouldn't have been teaching us about the unforgivable curses though." I stated.  
"Least he taught us something, unlike Umbridge." Ron said.  
"That is very true." I agreed.  
"Can you imagine how horrified Umbridge would have been on hearing we were being taught about the unforgivable curses?" Ginny laughed.

Our conversations about Hogwarts and our previous professors continued for the rest of our journey. I had completely abandoned my reading, placing my book back in my bag.

"Do you think we'll have another triwizard tournment?" Ron wondered.  
"Not a chance!" Harry stated, looking horrified.  
"No. They only happen every hundred of years or so and McGonagall would never allow it." I answered.  
"They won't have one after Cedric being murdered last time." Ginny added.  
"Kingsley wouldn't allow it either." Harry said.  
"I think they'll have a memorial service at some point." I said.  
"Yeah. They'll probably have it on the anniversary of the battle in May." Ginny said  
"Do you think they'd have another Yule Ball?" Ron wondered.  
"Probably not." Harry answered. "Don't they only have those if there is a triwizard tournament?"  
"Not necessarily. They could hold a ball for any reason." I answered.  
"I'd love them to hold another Yule Ball since I didn't get to attend last time." Luna said.  
"Ginny got to go." Ron answered.  
"That's because I went with Neville." Ginny replied.  
"If we had been friends back then, Luna, I would have taken you." Harry said.  
"That is very kind of you Harry. You're a great friend." Luna gushed.

Ginny did not mind Harry's close friendship with Luna. She knew there was nothing there between Harry and Luna and that their friendship was just like mine and Harry's. It also helped that Ginny was best friends with Luna and I too so there was no jealously there.


	3. Chapter 2 - I can see them too

Chapter 2 – I can see them too.

After a tiring journey from London on the train, we pulled into the all too familiar setting of Hogsmede station. It was pitch black outside by now and it was rather cold too. I stepped off the train onto the platform and pulled my sleeves down over my hands as I gripped my bag and Crookshank's cage tightly. I could see Hagrid holding up a lamp and shouting for the first years to follow him. Some looked scared of the half giant but we all knew what Hagrid was really like. He was one of the kindest people I knew and was not as scary as he looked.

As we walked off the platform, a group of students stopped dead. I soon realised why they had stopped. The carriages that pulled the carts up to the castle were no longer being pulled by invisible horses, but in their place were black skeletal winged horses, called Thestrals. I knew they exsisted as Hagrid had taught us about them in one of our Care of Magical creatures classes but I was unable to see them. I could see them now though and it was clear that many other people were seeing them for the first time too.

"Can you see them now?" I asked Ginny and Ron.  
"Yes." Both replied at the same time.

Neville, Luna and Harry had been able to see them before. Just a few yards away from us where two Hufflepuff girls who were sobbing their hearts out.

"They saw their mother get killed because she was a muggle-born." Neville informed us quietly.

So many people were now able to see the Thestrals due to seeing people die during the battle or because of Voldemort and his death eaters. It really was heart breaking. It also made me realise how lucky I was that I wasn't one of those muggle-borns who was killed. I wasn't going to dwell on it though and use being a muggle-born in a positive way.

"How can we see them?" Ron asked.  
"Weren't you with Fred when the wall fell on him?" Ginny asked.

A huge lump formed in my throat. I did not want to be reminded of that horrible moment when I thought I had lost the love of my life and one of my best friends. It was that moment that still continued to haunt me depsite the fact that Fred was alive and well. Harry must have noticed how I was feeling as he placed a supportive hand on my shoulder.

Ginny could see them as she had saw a Hufflepuff boy get killed by a stray killing curse. That horrible moment still haunts Ginny to this day. She would wake up screaming in the middle of the night, covered in sweat after another horrible nightmare. None of us were free from the nightmares, all of us fighting our own inner battles. We all knew it'd take time for us all to heal but with each other's support we would eventually get our lives back on track and returning to Hogwarts was a new start for all of us.

"Come on, we better get going." Ron stated, startling me from my thoughts.

I didn't even noticed the tears trickling down my face until Harry pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Come on Hermione." He urged.

We grabbed an empty carriage and made our way up the bumpy stone path to the school in silence. I really did wish that Fred was with me for moral support. As we approached the school, I was hit with another wave of emotion and could not hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Even Ginny and Luna were welling up too.

"Everything will be alright." Harry said, in a bid to reassure us all.  
"I know but being back here and seeing Hogwarts just brought back everything that happened the night of the battle, that's all." I answered, tearfully.  
"It's strange being back again." Ron said.  
"I feel really uneasy." Ginny admitted.

I knew for a fact that it was going to be an evening of mixed emotions for everyone, students and teachers alike.


	4. Chapter 3 - Return to Hogwarts

Note: I made a couple of names up for this chapter.

This is quite a long chapter too.

Chapter 3 – Return to Hogwarts  
We stepped inside the familiar entrance hall which looked like it had never seen Voldemort and his death eaters. It was hard to believe that just four months ago, the entrance hall and castle had been reduced to rubble. The lump in my throat had not disappeared, it only got worse. McGonagall was already there to greet us all and lead us into the Great Hall. The Great Hall too never looked like it had seen a death eater or a huge battle. Actually it looked like it's normal amazing self with the enchanted ceiling matching the night four house tables were in their normal places with the teacher's table at the front where some of the staff were already seated and talking amongst themselves.

Despite what all had happened in the past year, I instantly felt at home as I followed my friends over to the Gryffindor table and sat down between Neville and Ginny. Luna disappeared to join her fellow Ravenclaws at their table. The four tables began to fill up with students ready to start a brand new term at Hogwarts. It was very clear that for many students, returning to Hogwarts was bittersweet. Many had lost family and friends during the Battle of Hogwarts so were haunted by the nightmares of seeing their friends and family members die on that fateful evening. Some couldn't hold back their emotions as they cried into their friend's shoulders.

There was a very odd atmosphere in the Great Hall. Once all the students had settled down at their house tables, McGonagall led the group of nervous looking first years into the hall and up to the front where Filch had set a stood and the tattered looking sorting hat. There weren't as many first years as usual but I put that down to the majority of muggle-born records being destoryed by Voldemort. Although Kingsley informed us that he only destroyed one set of the records.

"Now when I call out your names, you will come up to the front, sit on the stool to be sorted into your houses." McGonagall stated. "The four houses are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

One by one McGonagall called the first years up and placed the large sorting hat on their heads. The memories of me being sorted into Gryffindor in my first year came flooding back to me. It may have been seven years ago but it only felt like yesterday. I remember being nervous but excited then the hat was torn between putting me into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw but finally settled on Gryffindor. Each house table clapped and cheered as students got sorted. They welcomed the new students with open arms, shaking their hands, high fiving them or hugging them. It was good to see so much support from all four tables.

Once all the first years had been sorted into their houses and seated at their tables, Filch took away the hat. McGonagall took to the front of the hall, standing at Dumbledore's podium to speak to us all.

"Welcome everyone to a new term at Hogwarts." She started. " I want to start off by thanking everyone for all your continued support over the last couple of months. I am so glad to see so many of you here tonight."

She sniffed slightly, overcome with emotion as she took in every face that was staring back at her.

"As you all know, I have stepped up as head mistress with Professor Slughorn taking on the role of vice principal. Professor Slughorn will also be taking on the role of head of Slytherin house." McGonagall explained.

We all clapped loudly as Slughorn stood up and took a bow. It was obvious that Slughorn was very much liked by all students. I had a lot of respect for the man and he was a very good teacher.

"We have some new staff announcements now to make. I would like to welcome back Professor Lupin who will be returning to his position as Defence against the dark arts professor." McGonagall stated.

We all clapped louder than ever before. Ron, Harry and Ginny cheered loudly while Dean wolf whistled (excuse the pun). Some people didn't look too impressed however but I didn't care as I knew that Lupin was a really good teacher and that was what was important.

"Our second staff announcement is that we are joined by Miss Clearwater who will be taking on the role of Muggle studies professor." McGonagall stated.  
"That's Percy's ex." Ron informed us.  
"She was petrified around the same time as me." I said.  
"Percy broke up with her not long after he left Hogwarts." Ginny said.

All of the professors were the same as before but Snape wasn't there, nor was he even mentioned by McGonagall. McGonagall then moved onto the rules which were the same as usual. The forest was out of bounds, no magic to be used in corridors, no hexing people behind their backs and so forth.

"Now as you all have probably noticed, we have not announced the new house prefects or the new head boy and head girl." McGonagall spoke and I had completely forgotten about that.  
"You're a dead cert for head boy, mate." Ron said to Harry.  
"Yeah with Hermione as head girl. I'd put money on it." Ginny answered.

There was a nervous, excitement now in the Great Hall with students speculating about who would be prefects and the new head boy and head girl. I overheard my name being thrown around a few times. I didn't want to build my hopes up about being made head girl.

"This years Gryffindor prefects will be Ginny Weasley and Thomas Lukin." McGonagall stated.

Ginny had been made prefect in her fifth year along with Colin Creevey. McGonagall had explained that she wanted older students to be prefects rather than ones in their fifth year as they'd have too much to deal with, with doing their OWLS. Ginny was more than capable in being a prefect and the other students seemed to respect her. Either that or some of them feared they'd be on the receiving end of one of her bat bogey hexes.

Thomas was in Ginny's class and a quiet lad but was willing to step up to the challenge. I didn't know much about him though. Ginny and Thomas jumped to their feet and walked up to accept their scarlet and gold badges from McGonagall. Ginny had a large grin spreading across her pretty face while Thomas looked rather taken back by being made a prefect. The Gryffindor table clapped and cheered with Harry and Ron whistling.

Luna was one of the new Ravenclaw prefects along with a Peter Hill. Daphne Greengrass and Henry Boggy being the Slytherin ones. The new Hufflepuff prefects were Daniel Williamson and Lauren Shaw.

"Congratulations to all our new prefects." McGonagall grinned. "Now onto our new head boy and head girl. This year we had one of the hardest decisions regarding who we'd choose to be head boy and head girl. However we all came to an unanimous agreement. Our brand new head girl is Miss Hermione Granger."

Ginny nudged me in the ribs as I let out a high pitched squeak. I got to my feet and walked towards McGonagall who was grinning from ear to ear. My friends cheered louder than ever before and cat called.

"Well done Miss Granger." McGonagall grinned, pinning my badge to my robes.  
"Thank you Professor." I replied, shaking her hand.  
"That was obvious." Ron stated and I rolled my eyes.  
"Harry you've got to be head boy." Dean said.  
"I don't want to be." Harry answered, sheepishly.  
"You're the boy who lived, mate." Ron said.  
"Even more reason for Harry not to be head boy." I answered.  
"Now we need our new head boy. I'd like to congratulate Mr Neville Longbottom." McGonagall grinned looking over at the Gryffindor table.  
"What?" Ginny, Ron and Dean all gasped.  
"Me?" Neville questioned, sounding shocked.  
"Wow, well done Neville." I chirped, patting Neville on the shoulder.  
"Yes you Mr Longbottom." McGonagall stated, ushering Neville to go up and collect his badge.

Neville got to his feet and went to accept his badge, genuinely shocked that he had been made head boy. We were all quite shocked that Neville was the new head boy but I was so happy for him. I was actually glad Harry hadn't been made head boy as he'd be getting enough attention without being head boy too. It was the same reason he hadn't been made a prefect in our fifth year. McGonagall looked so proud as she pinned Neville's badge to his robes, a massive smile on her face.

"Well done." She said and shook Neville's hand.  
"Thank you so much." Neville replied.  
"Who would have thought it eh?" Ron said, clapping loudly.  
"I'm so happy for him." Ginny said.  
"Me too. He deserves that." I replied.  
"A bit obvious that she's picked two Gryffindors for head boy and head girl though." Dean laughed.  
"Mum will be gutted that you didn't get head boy, Ron, following in Bill and Percy's footsteps." Ginny said.  
"She'll be fine. Fred and George weren't made head boys either." Ron answered. "I was a prefect so she can't really complain."  
"Fred and George would have made awesome head boys." Dean laughed.  
"I wonder if I can talk Mum into buying me some new shoes for being made a prefect again?" Ginny wondered.

After all the announcements had been made, McGonagall got us to hold a minute's silence to remember all of those we had lost. We took out our wands and lit the tips of them, holding them up high as the hall fell silent. Tears fell silently from my eyes as I remembered those who had lost their lives during the war, even those like Lily and James Potter who had died the first time around. When the minute came to an end, McGonagall coughed, dabbed her eyes with a tartan hanky then clapped her hands. The feast appeared on the tables, smelling amazing. Everyone tucked in at once, filling our plates with the yummy food. I had missed the Hogwarts feasts so much and it did not disappoint. Ron was shovelling mashed potato into his mouth as if there was no tomorrow while trying to talk to Dean about something.

"Are you going to tell Fred the good news?" Ginny asked me.  
"Yes. I'll message him when we go to our rooms." I answered.  
"Speaking of rooms, I wonder if we'll be sharing." Ginny asked.  
"I hope we are. I think it'll be the two us, Parvati, Fay and Demelza." I answered.  
"What about Victoria, Romelda and Patrica?" Ginny asked. "It'd be cool if you and I shared a dorm together."  
"Yeah I was secretly hoping that would happen." I admitted.


	5. Chapter 4 - New Rooms and Dorm mates

_Sorry for the huge delay in updating this story. I've taken a huge backseat in writing my stories at the moment as I'm concentrating on trying to write my novel._

 _Hopefully I will get back into writing this story and my others soon._

Chapter 4 – New Rooms and Dorm Mates  
After eating a heary meal, all I wanted to do was go to my dorm, get changed into my pyjamas and go to sleep. There was one small problem though, we didn't know who was sharing dorms with whom yet. Once the tables had been completey cleared away, McGonagall took her stand at the front podium again and silenced us all.

"Alright everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the wonderful feast." She spoke. "Now we need to sort you all out into your dormitories. All of you previous students will return to your old dormitories. However I will need all of you returning to complete your final year to wait behind so I can issue you your new rooms."

Slughorn then led his Slytherin students out of the hall, Flitwich lead the Ravenclaws and Sprout led her Hufflepuff's out to take them to their dormitories. Many students stayed behind.

McGonagall started off with her Gryffindor students, sorting the first years out first, followed by the second years, third years and so forth. As we were in our final year, we were last.

"Next up, sharing will be Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fay Dunbar, Parvati Patil and Demelza." McGongall spoke, reading off a piece of parchment.  
"Brilliant! I get to share with you this year." Ginny grinned.

I was very happy to be sharing with my best friend and it was going to be good having Ginny to talk too about everything. The other girls weren't bad but I felt like I couldn't really connect to any of them at times. Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus and Neville were sharing again and they were all really happy about this.

"At least we get our old dorm back again." Ron spoke as they went to leave the hall.

Neville and I had to stay behind with all the new prefects to speak with McGonagall. Everyone else left the Great Hall to go to their dormitories.

"Hello everyone and congratulations on being made prefects, head boy and head girl. I know you all will be very reliable and trustworthy." McGonagall spoke.

She then went over all the rules and what all was expected of us. There was a lot to take in but I was willing to accept the challenge. McGonagall wanted us all to be mentors to the younger students, especially the first years.

"There will be a lot of students who will be suffering from the likes of post traumatic dress disorder and will need the support of their older peers. I will be setting up counselling sessions for any students who wish to attend." McGonagall stated.

We were also told that we wouldn't be expected to patrol the corridors after hours this time around and that several of the ghosts had been reigned in to doing that.

"It will take some of the pressure of you all." McGonagall said.  
"What else will we get to do?" Ginny asked.  
"You will be required to attend meetings with us every month to discuss several issues going on in the school." McGonagall answered.

As we listened to McGonagal, the tiredness began to kick in and as did the yawning. My four poster bed was calling my name somewhere in Gryffindor tower.

"I think it's time you all went to bed as no doubt you are shattered. I shall see you all in the morning." McGonagall spoke, shooting a look in my direction. "If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask."

Finally we were allowed to leave. I followed Ginny, Neville and Thomas up the many staircases to Gryffindor tower where the Fat Lady was patiently waiting for us.

"Gillyweed." I stated and the door swung open.

We walked inside and found the common room filled with chatting students, some of whom had changed out of their uniforms and into their pyjamas.

"Should we be sending them off to bed?" Neville wondered in my ear.  
"Maybe we should let them stay up a little longer. It is the first night after all." I replied.  
"Did I just hear thee rule abiding Hermione Granger say she'd let all these kiddies stay up a little later?" Ginny questioned.  
"Well after everything they've all been through, I think they are entitled to have a good catch up with their friends." I replied. "Plus I don't think many of them will be sleeping tonight."  
"What makes you think that?" Ginny asked.  
"I'd say quite a few of them will be having bad nightmares after the horrors they've seen." I said. "Madame Pomfrey will send some sleeping potions and dreamless sleep potions in case people need them."

I waded through the crowd and found Harry, Ron and the other boys who were discussing football which Dean was busy explaining to Ron.

"What did McGonagall want you all for?" Ron questioned.  
"Do you have to be so nosey? Ginny asked.  
"Anything exciting?" Ron asked.  
"Not really. We just have to look out for younger students and attend meetings every month." I replied.  
"Do we have to go to bed?" Harry asked.  
"We probably should and I think I'll go on up soon as I'm really tired." I replied.  
"Some head girl you are." Ron chortled.  
 ********  
My dorm was the exact same as my old one but this time I was sharing with Ginny and Demelza, as well as Fay and Parvati. Our belongings had already been brought up and Crookshanks had made himself comfortable on the bottom of my bed. Ginny and Demelza had both joined me in my room while Parvati and Fay stayed downstairs talking to some friends. I quickly changed into my pyjamas then went to brush my teeth.

"You better message Fred or he'll be worried sick." Ginny urged.

To be honest, I had completely forgotten about sending Fred a message via our two way notebooks. I rummaged in my trunk for my book and a quill then sat down to write a message to him.


	6. Chapter 5 - Message to Fred

This is a message Hermione sent to Fred via their two-way notebooks.

Chapter 5 – Message to Fred

"Dear Fred. We have arrived at Hogwarts safely. The train journey was fine but a lot of people wanted to speak and see Harry which got a bit annoying after a while. I guess he's more famous now than he ever was but he's as modest as ever. The feast was as tasty as ever but emotions were running high and we held a minute's silence too. I've got some great news to share with you. Ginny got made a prefect again and I got made head girl. Neville was made head boy which was a huge surprise to everyone but I'm so, so happy for him. He's over the moon and clearly deserves it.

McGonagall has obviously stepped up as Head Mistress and Professor Slughorn is Vice Principal. As well as Lupin, we only have one new teacher which is Percy's ex Penelope Clearwater who will be teaching Muggle Studies. It feels so odd to be back after everything that has happened but it is good to be back again. I get to share a dorm with Ginny this year which is good. We're sharing with Parvati Patil, Fay Dunbar and Demelza, so it shouldn't be too bad.

I hope you're ok and not missing me too much. I did miss you and George at the Gryffindor table during the welcome feast. There's a set of ginger haired twin boys that got sorted into Hufflepuff, who remind me of you and George. Lets hope they won't cause as much trouble though. Can you let your Mum know that we're all ok and that Ginny will write to her tomorrow.

I'm looking forward to starting my classes as you can imagine. I'm going to speak with McGonagall tomorrow to see if I can talk her into letting you visit me. Maybe we can meet up during the first Hogsmede visit but we don't know when that is yet. I'd say we'll find out more information over the next couple of days. I'll keep you posted though. It's getting late so I think I best go to bed and try and get some sleep. Goodnight and I love you.  
Hermione xx"

I finished writing my letter and let the ink disappear into the crisp parchment pages, leaving behind a fresh, clean piece of paper. I wasn't expecting a reply straight away as I assumed Fred may have gone to bed but I was wrong. Within moments, my notebook heated up, alerting me of Fred's reply.

"Dearest Hermione, boy am I glad you wrote to me as I was starting to get worried and poor old Georgie thought I was going to wear a hole in the horrible carpet due to my pacing. I'm glad to hear that you arrived safely and that there was no drama on the train. Tell Harry to lap up all the attention for once, he deserves it after what he has done. The boy's a legend.

George and I are digusted that Ginny has been made prefect but of course we're secretly proud of her and I'm very, very proud of you being made Head Girl. Bill and I had a bet on that you'd be made head girl, so he owes me 5 galleons. I know, I'm such a bad boyfriend, betting on you but you love me really.

So Harry wasn't made prefect or head boy? Wow that's a bit of a surprise and Neville being head boy? Good for him. I'm glad to hear that you're sharing with Ginny this year and no doubt she's chuffed too. I know you two will look out for one another and keep the boys on their toes.

I hope you're ok, Mione and already I'm missing you like crazy. I hope McGonagall will allow me to visit but since you're her favourite student, she should allow it. If not, then we'll stick to Hogsmede visits. I better stop my blabbering and let you get to bed. I can't have my favourite person in the world (don't tell George) falling asleep during her classes tomorrow. So goodnight my love and sweet dreams. I love you to the moon and back. Fred xx."

I re-read Fred's message twice and the second time I couldn't help but let the tears fall. I don't even know why I was getting emotional but I really wished my boyfriend was with me, to hug me with those strong arms. Maybe it was because of what had happened the last time I had been at Hogwarts and those horrible nightmares came flooding back to me. Ginny must have heard me sniff and sat down beside me on the bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.  
"I guess I got a bit emotional, that's all." I replied.  
"It's after everything that happened here, isn't it?" Ginny asked.  
"Yeah that and a mixture of everything we've been though in the past year." I sniffed.

The other three girls appeared and noticed Ginny and I sitting on my bed with me in tears.

"What's up?" Parvati asked.  
"Hermione's just a little upset." Ginny replied.

The three girls crowded around my bed looking concerned.

"We've all been through so much in the past year and I guess it just hit me that's all." I said. "Being back here after the war and the battle and seeing everyone again."  
"The main thing is, that we're all alive and that you-know-who has gone now." Parvati said. "We can all concentrate on getting our lives back on track."  
"We've all been given a second chance at life now and we can move on from all of us together." Fay added. "We're all here for you Hermione."  
"Thank you girls. That means a lot." I replied, with a small smile.

Knowing that I had the support from, not just Ginny but from my other dorm friends, really did mean a lot to me, especially as in previous years, I didn't feel I had anything in common with the likes of Lavender and Parvati. We had all grown up over the past year and been to hell and back. Our attitudes to life had changed and we seemed to appreciate the little things more and understand how important our friends were. The war had brought everyone closer together.

"It's our last year here so we've got to enjoy it and have some fun." Parvati said.  
"Yeah and hopefully there won't be any drama this year." Ginny replied.  
"I think we should have a group hug." Fay suggested then we all hugged.

At that moment in time sleep was the last thing on my mind. I wanted to stay up chatting to the four girls and the tiredness had disappeared too.


End file.
